


Dorm Tours

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...and that's my friend Will Strife!"</p><p>"Friend?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorm Tours

Parvis held up his phone camera and entered his dorm room. His friend Tom was on the other end of the call.

"Okay, and here's my room!" He said excitedly, waving the phone around. "So that's my bed, and my wardrobe, and my desk, and my laptop on this side..." He quickly ran through his furniture before turning to the opposite side of the room. "And that's Will's bed, and Will's wardrobe, and Will's desk, and Will's laptop, and that's my friend Will Strife!" He flicked the phone from the laptop Will was using to Will himself who spluttered.

"Friend?" Will looked up from his studying session on his laptop to see Parvis grinning at him, holding up his phone so his other friend could see. 

They did share a dorm, but Will thought that he was surely annoying with his boring business talk and late-night study sessions, surely he wasn't anyone's friend.

"'Course you're my friend! Don't act so surprised!" He continued to grin, one hand covering his arm and his eyes flicking down to it. Will followed his gaze, too. They had been roommates long enough to know how to take care of each other. Parvis had seen Will collapse with exhaustion, and Will had seen Parvis with a razor to his arm. It was only when Tom on the other line cleared his throat in the silence did Parvis switch the camera back onto himself and start to grin again.

"Have I showed you the bathrooms yet? Oh my god! You've got to come and visit sometime!"


End file.
